


never forgive never forget

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Missing Scene, Not Shippy, Short One Shot, self harm scar mention, venty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lloyd and Kai talk about Morro.





	never forgive never forget

Laying outside at night was a sort of strange calm. Lloyd reached up, the light from the stars and moon reflecting off the two or three thin white scars on his forearm. "Hey, can I join you?" Someone asked in a low voice. 

Lloyd forced himself into a sitting position and looked at Kai. "Sure." He shrugged. 

Kai sat next to him on the grass. "What are you doing out here, it's almost midnight."

"Couldn't sleep." Lloyd pulled his knees close to his chest. "Do you ever think about Morro?" He asked.

Kai blinked. "No, not really."

"I do." Lloyd breathed and looked at the moon. "All the time."

"And?"

"I hate him." Lloyd said finally. "I don't care if Sensei Wu still cares about him, that doesn't mean I have to. I won't forgive him. Ever. That's not going to make me some unfulfilled person, if I don't forgive the person who hurt me! It's not going to heal me, or whatever, it's just going to make me feel like it was okay for him to hurt me. And it wasn't. I... I didn't deserve that."

Lloyd glanced at his arm, then looked away. "Morro literally  _possessed_ me, nearly killed me several times, forced me to hurt my friends, and manipulated me. There are things that are unforgivable."

"Not forgiving him doesn't make you a bad person," Kai said.

"I... I know." Lloyd could barely get the words out. "I hate him. Hate is a strong word, but it's the right one."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i hate the forgive your abuser trope


End file.
